


Of Nosebleeds and Haunted Houses

by Nico_Di_Fangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, lou ellen best friend, shameless fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Di_Fangelo/pseuds/Nico_Di_Fangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Ellen drags Will into a haunted house, against his wishes. While in there, he punches a very, very attractive zombie in the face..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nosebleeds and Haunted Houses

“Lou Ellen! I don’t want to go in!” Will Solace was many things, but a lover of Halloween was not one of them. He loved dressing up, and he loved sweets, but what he absolutely didn’t love was haunted houses. Now Will was by no means a coward- he was training to be a doctor and he was fairly comfortable around blood, guts, and all things gory- it was the shock that terrified him. He just didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy having people jump out at them.

This is what he was attempting to explain to his best friend, Lou Ellen, as she dragged him into the fairground’s notourious haunted house.

He walked through the door, and was immediately enveloped in darkness, apart from the periodic flashes of light that imitated lightning. As his pulse raced, and he broke out in sweat, he tried to tell himself to calm down, and that his fear was irrational. Big surprise- the irrationality of his fear did nothing to quell it. Nor did the fact that he had lost Lou Ellen in the darkness.

Consoling himself that she had probably just taken a turn off somewhere, he rounded the first corner, breathing embarrassingly heavily, and that’s when it happened. As he turned, a zombie jumped out and grabbed him. He let out a shrill scream, and working on instict, his arm shot out, punching the poor zombie right in the nose, and thus knocking him to the floor.

It took a moment of shock for Will to realise what he had done, before he helped the zombie, now nursing a bloody nose, to his feet.

“Oh my Gods! I’m so sorry! I hate these places, and my friend dragged me in, and now she’s gone, and you really surprised me, and....”

As the zombie unwrapped his head bandages, Will trailed off. Will hadn’t seen many zombies before in his life, but of the ones he had seen, thhis guy was the most gorgeous by a mile. He had dark Italian skin, with a tatoo that looked a lot like a skull peeking up around his neck that dissappeared below his bandages. Coupled with the skin was thick ebony hair, just long enough that it provided a small bit of coverage to his eyes, which were also dark and warm. Eyes that were staring right back into Will’s blue ones.

“I- I mean I wasn’t scared or anything.... “ Will amended, trying to preserve whatever dignity he still had. It didn’t work, as the beautiful boy guffawed, which was not an easy task as his nose was still bleeding.

“You screamed like a girl. I heard it, you heard it, and I don’t think either of us will be forgetting it for a long time.” Will listened in awe as the silvery voice wrapped around his head and made his knees weak. He was pulled of of his reverie, though, as he saw his new obsession tilt his head backwards. His doctor instints kicked in right away. 

“What are you doing!?” she shrieked (and though it was hinted at later that it was in a girlish way, Will maintains that it was very a very manly shriek) and grabbed the boy’s head to tilt it back forward. “You can’t do that! Do you have any idea how dangenous that is? Just pinch your nose- look here’s a tissue.” 

As he handed him the tissue, he noticed the blushing in the smaller boy’s face, and realised he was still holding his head- very close to his own. “I- I’m sorry,” he released the head, “I’m Will, by the way. You may need that if you’re going to sue.”

A pleasant laugh bubbled from the boy’s throat as he replied. “I’m Nico.”

Nico. Gods that’s hot. “So, Nico, to make up for assaulting you, do want to let me buy you a coffee?” That seemed to take Nico by surprise, as he dropped the tissue, and stared at Will like he had three heads.

“C-coffee? Like a date?” Will nodded and Nico spluttered some more. “You’re-? I mean, you like guys?” Nico looked down blushing, but Will still heard the hopefull riseof his voice at the end. It made him smile.

“I do, you in particular. You up for it?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes please.” Nico smiled and with that they left, abandonning Nico’s post in the house of terror.

_

Four hours later, Lou Ellen had accepted that Will was lost, and that he would get another lift back their apartment. She had searched for about half an hour for Will after she lost him in the haunted house, and had left him multiple messages, none of which he had replied to. She worried momentarily that he had driven their shared car home after he had gotten scared in the house, but she knew that he knew well that she would beat him up if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that.

Which is why it was so shocking (and worrying) that she hadn’t heard from him in hours.

Whatever, she told herself, it’s his problem if he decides to not answer my calls. He can make his own way home.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. As she walked up beside the car, she was greeted with the sight of a half-naked man straddeling her best friend in the back seat, leaving a trail of hickeys down his chest, getting dangerously close to his highly personal area.

She screamed, and the faceless man topled sideways off Will, and off the backseats. Will shot up and stared at Lou Ellen through the window, before hurriedly pulling up his trousers and tossing his new friend his shirt.

“Sorry!” Lou Ellen called out, as she turned on her heel and rushed away. Though she wanted to get home, she had just seen more of her friend than she had ever hoped to see, and she just wanted to get away.

-

Will felt bad about Lou Ellen, he did, but then he saw that Nico still hadn’t put back on his shirt, and that he was staring hungrily at where Will’s trousers had just been pulled up to cover, and he made the decision to follow after his friend in about an hour or so...


End file.
